Story Of 4 Jomblo
by SodariBangYifan
Summary: {CHAP 3 IS UP NOW-Author's Note-Hiatus}/"Terkadang kenyataan menyakitkan"/"Saranghae"/Masih Kisah 4 Jomblo absurd mencari cinta/Warning: BoysLove,OOC,/Bad Summary,Better Story Inside/Mind to read & review?/
1. Chapter 1

**STORY OF 4 JOMBLO**

(And His Handsome Twin Brother)

Disclaimer: Cast bukan belong to penulis. Mereka belong to Orang tua masing-masing dan SME yang sudah baik hati mendebutkan keduabelas pria yang sukses membuat yang nulis semakin galau dan betah ngejomblo x

Warning: OOC,Plot Gaje, Penistaan Karakter,Boys Love,Cerita pasaran,

Cast:

Suho EXO

Lay EXO

Baekhyun EXO

Kyungsoo EXO

Kris EXO

Chanyeol EXO

Kai EXO

Cast lain Nyusul...

Balik lagi dengan FF Gaje

Happy Reading and Hope you Like it

Ditunggu Review dan comment nya x

...

"Bebeb,when you smile,, sun shine..."

"Aih...ayang bebeb gombal nih"

"Kamu tahu perbedaan kamu dan Roma Irama?"

"Kalau Roma Irama bulunya keriting, kalau kamu giginya yang keriting ..hahaha",kata seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Hoy...Dasar mblo..sirik aja luh..Ayo pergi dari sini bebeb"

"Huu..makanya Mas Mbak..Pacaran di taman sana..malah pacaran di depan WC..gak modal luh..huuu..eh..asem nih perut..Jamban,I'm coming bebeb...again.."

Byun Baekhyun aka Baek/19th/Mahasiswa Seni/Hobi: Jahilin orang pacaran/Cita-cita: Nikahin Nia Ramadhani atau Cowok/Cewek yang mirip Nia

...

"Denger-denger lu baru tolak si Ketua BEM ya Ho?",seorang lelaki tinggi bertampang imut bersuara pedo(?) bertanya pada seorang pria yang sedang asyik duduk mengorek upil.

"Uhmm..cepet banget beritanya..Padahal baru 10 menit yang lalu aku nolak dia"

"Gimana gak cepet...lah wong kamu nolak mas e di depan kantin saat jam istirahat"

'Oh iya hahaha"

"Kenapa kamu nolak dia sih Ho? Takut di bash sama pens-nya yohh?"

"Gak ih..emang muka kayak Sule kena debu Kelud gitu punya pens-base? Daebak..dunia kebalik kayaknye yeh"

"Yang kebalik itu otak,hati dan saraf luh... Kalau gini terus caranya kapan kamu dapat pacar? Pemilih sih kamu..Mau jadi perawan tua..eh bujang lapuk deh."

"Eits..aku bukannya pemilih...Aku sebenarnya gak muluk-muluk kok tipenya...Aku cuman mau cowok yang kayak Sasuke..yang ganteng..tinggi,,putih,jago berantem..mata elang..."

"Dan gak nyata"

"Dia nyata kok,Yeol...Suatu saat..dia akan muncul di depan pintu rumah gue ..terus langsung lamar dan nikahin gue..terus punya anak..and kita akan bersama-sama ngabisin uang guehhh..eh nongkrong yuk..gue bosen dengerin 'siraman rohani' Pak Eunhyuk...udah mukanya kayak kera gak sakti, bibirnya kayak Jupe gagal oplas haha,,Nape lu muram Yeol?",Suho heran melihat pria disampingnya yang tiba-tiba muram

"Gue anaknya,Ho",Pria tinggi itu berkata kepada Suho

"Oh iya..gue lupa..um"

Awkward

"Erm...Aku kaburrrrrrr dulu yah..bye..stay cool,man..hahahhahahaha",Suho langsung buru-buru mengambil langkah sejuta karena seribu itu udah buat sedekah kasih rakjel

Kim Joonmyeon aka Suho/20 th/Mahasiswa Ekonomi Manajemen/Hobi: Fangirling Sasuke,Ngabisin uang/ Cita-Cita: Pingin punya Suami kayak Sasuke

...

Sesosok makhluk sedang menangis di bawah pohon( manusia... kok tenang aja, kan pakunya udah ditancep(eh?) menatap layar facebooknya yang bertuliskan

' RadenRyewookPaijochellaluwNggakKereTapiKerempeng **Married **to NyaiSunnySoomanbukanSooluman'

"Udah lupain dia,Kyungsoo. Udah setahun ini. Udah lupain aja. Dia udah punya istri sekarang,Kyung. Masih banyak cowok yang lain",seorang pria berkalung sorban(?)duduk di samping makhluk yang menangis itu.

"Gak mau. Aku maunya kayak dia ee..Otokke...otokke..Ah apa aku harus nyuri celana dalemnya terus,bawa ke dukun..terus pelet dia agar kembali ama aku? Apa aku harus bunuh istrinya? Apa aku harus santet..Apa aku harus meracik formula cinta dari zat-zat dan unsur-unsur agar Aa Ryewook kembali padaku huwaaaa.."

"No..no..noo..Ingat dosa,Kyungie..nyebut..nyebut...Astagfirullahaladzim.."

"Love can make us crazy...and I'm crazy now,Jong"

Do Kyungsoo aka D.O atau Kyungsoo aja deh..*seterah luh... gak masalah buat gue*../18 ½ tahun/ Mahasiswa Teknik Kimia/Hobi: Masak, Ngepoin Mantan/Cita-cita: Balikan sama mantan (#GagalMoveOn#KyungsooRapopoMiripMorgan#TapiKyungsoo RapuhPorakPorandaKarenaKamu#)

...

Baju check...

Sepatu check...

Dompet check...

Kupluk check...

Parfum aroma Ayam check...

"Uhm apa lagi ye? Oh iya..lupa pake celana dalem"*Abaikan*

"Humm udah ganteng kayak Anjasmara sekarang...Humm nyari target di mana yah? Okehh..di taman Lawang aja..pasti banyak yang cucokkk"

"Okay dunia..I'm ready to Find L-O-V-E...dan kali ini harus dapet..Jodohku I'm coming...",seseorang pria berkata depan cermin

... Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Aduh pegel...udah ampir 3 jam kok nggak ada yang ngedekatin yehh..ngelirik juga kagak*nyesek*..gwenchanna..love comes in right place and right time',Batin Lay

'Eh ada yang ngedeketin..pake seragam pula..keren..bodinya eunghhh..eh..eh kenapa dia nyeret-nyeret aku?Kenapa cowok-cowok bermake up pada lari semua?',Lay yang masih asyik mendengarkan lagu di headphone ungu-nya tidak tahu jika ada bahaya mendekat.

"Kenapa e mas?",Lay akhirnya melepas headphonenya dan bertanya kepada si lengan kekar tersebut

"Ikut aja ke mobil"

"Tapi aku gak siap mas..harus perkenalan terus pacaran dulu,terus lamaran baru nikah and kawin deh.. "

"Eh? Banyak bacot luh..siapa yang mau nikahin luh..Ayo ikut"

"Terus ini apa?"

"Lu kan banci kan..ayo ikut"

"Iyuhhh..siapa yang banci...mas keles..."

Dan kemudian Lay teringat sesuatu.

"Ini bukan yang kayak di film-film kan yang banci dikejar trantib kan? Dan Mas bukan trantib kan?",Lay memandang penuh harap ke pria berseragam tersebut

"Woopss...maaf sekali..tapi tebakan anda benar. Saya Trantib"

Damn his Lola-ness...

Lay tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya...

"Mas..Miyabi mas..miyabi".Lay menunjuk ke seberang jalan

"Eh...eh mana?",Trantib tadi ikut melihat ke seberang jalan dan tidak sengaja mengendurkan pegangannya terhadap tangan Lay

"Mana sih gak keli...eh..balik luh...dasar..."

Sementara itu Lay hanya mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah trantib tersebut sambil berlari dan tertawa

Zhang Yixing aka Lay/20 th/Mahasiswa Seni/ Hobi: Dance,Nongkrong di tempat banyak cowok kece/Cita-Cita: Pingin Punya Pacar..Ya Allah*pray*/

...

Later in the Petang

"Yes...sukses..hari ini ngejahilin 4 pasangan..I can't really stand their cheesyness and romanticness...Dan ke Twilight-ness..huekss"

"A'a wookie...huu..how can i move on when i'm still in love with yuhh, A'a *nyanyi The Script-Man who can't be moved* "

"Yaelah dasar Jones...makanya,Soo-ib(?)...jangan terlalu sayang dan berharap ama seseorang kalau belum resmi jadi muhrim. Baru juga baru pacaran seminggu dua minggu udah panggil Abah Umi..Ayah Bunda..Pipih Mimih..sekarang ditinggal nikah .. Rasain kan loh?..eunggh perut gue",Baekhun berkata sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedang asyik berdisko

"Nape luh,Bae? Diare?",terdengar suara dari arah pintu yang barusan dibuka

"Iyo nih salah makan semalem. Kayaknya kebanyakan makan Jengkol semalem deh hyung"

"Hiks..hiks..."

"Nape tuh tokek? Galau mulu tiap hari"

"Biasa..masih Remember every beautiful moment dengan A'a Wookie tersayang",Baekhyun berkata malas

"Yaelah...Hoam..capek banget nolak 3 orang hari ini.."

"Pasti gak ada yang mirip Sasuke kan,Hyung?"

"You know me so well",Suho langsung dance SM*SH

Griett, pintu terbuka dan terlihat sosok berlumuran keringat sedang menghisap inhaler

"Haha..Lay..Lay...kenapa tampang luh kayak Setrika Ph*llips gak pake Rapika gitu?"

"Kayak abis dikejar trantib aja luh hyung",Baekhyun ikut berbicara

Yang ditanya cuman ngangguk-ngangguk kayak Heli guk-guk

"Eh seriusan luh?dikejar trantib?OMO'',Suho langsung menganga kaget

"Iyo eh,..niatnya nongkrong nyari jodoh..eh gak tahu nya dikejar trantib"

"Emang nongkrong di mana,hyung?"

"Taman Lawang",Lay menjawab polos

"Astagfirullah..hyung..hyung..nyari pacar kok di taman Lawang..disitu isinya jadi-jadian semua"

"Gagal maning..gagal maning aee...Susah kabeh cari pacar...padahal Inyong pingin dibelai-belai..Inyong .. .. ungghh"

Perkataan Lay terpotong oleh Suho yang menutup mulut Lay dengan tangannya.

"Udah...udah..daripada kita terus-terusan galau,and merenungi nasib kalau gak ada yang ngajak malam sabtuan...mending mandi sono terus nonton Naruto The Movie yuk..Gue pingin nunjukin ke eloh semua..kalau Sasuke gue itu perfect banget"

"Emoh..itu lagi..itu lagi..mending nonton Suster Ngesot...Gue pingin liat Nia Ramadhani...yang sekseh ..Mike Lewis beruntung amat yeh..Udah rasain Nia,Tamara Blezinsky sekarang Farah Quinn*Hobi Lain Baekhyun : Nonton S*let*

"Ratapan Anak Tiri"

"Jadul ah"

"Kayak muka sampeyan"

"Gue kibas luh,a-Lay hyung"

"Aku dikasih American Pie ama Kai. Mau ikutan nonton gak?",Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi telah berhenti menangis ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan gaje tersebut

Seketika ketiga langsung tersenyum ke arah pria bermata tokek tersebut

"Nice Idea,nae dongsaeng"

...

"Njir...galau beudd",Lay berkata sambil menyeka ingusnya dan ilernya(eh?)

"A*u cheesy banget ..Mbak Annie-nya sabar banget..."

Ternyata yang dikasih Kai bukan American Pie melainkan film Berkelana dengan cover American Pie. Film yang dibintangi Rhoma Irama dan Yatie Octavia.

"Si Roma keren banget...Macho.. kadang menye-menye..jadi ingat A'a Wookie...huwaaaaaaa"

"Itulah kenapa aku dukung dia jadi presiden..",Suho berkata bangga

"Bukannya luh dukung Om luh itu yah. Si HolangTerlanjurKayaBanget Yang punya Stasiun TV terbesar di Asia Tenggara. Yang stasiun tv-nya suka buat drama berseries 1000 episode sama plagiat-in drama asia lainnya"

"Itu dulu. Namun itu semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang"

"Lu ngomongin lagi negara api menyerang, gue bekuin luh"

"Emang luh kekuatannya Es? Dasar tukang lampu"

"Gue matiin lampu..Mau?"

"Gue gak ngasih air..entar lu boker ..ceboknya pake apa coba?Kalau pake Tisu?Emang bersih?Jangan sok bule dah"

"Eh bener juga ya hyung"

Ting..tong...

"Kayaknya ada tamu tuh...Bukain Lay"

"Apanya?"

"Hati gue..lah pintunya ...ppabo"

"Gue pipis dulu yah"

"Alesan...luh hoy balik luh",Suho hanya mendengus kesal melihat Lay yang sudah ngeluyur pergi ke arah toilet

"Dasar Kuda rabies..Baek tolong buka...Eh..baek..ngapain luh tutup mata?"

"Gue Tidur."

Lagi-lagi Suho hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat Baekhyun yang sudah peewee(posisi enak) di sofa oranye tersebut.

"Kalau gitu...lu Kyung"

"Gak..plis..tolong jangan suruh-suruh aku lagi...Aku capek..hyung...capek..hati aku udah capek ngadepin semua ini..Aku lelah..Aku lelah dipermainin hyung...Wassalam",Kyungsoo langsung membanting pintu kamarnya setelah mengomel tidak jelas di hadapan Suho yang masih melongo shock atas reaksi Kyungsoo.

'Ya Allah,sebenarnya gue tinggal di kontrakan apa rumah sakit jiwa sih atau rumah sakit jiwa yang berwujud kontrakan?'Batin Suho

"Ting tong..."

"Bentar woy..bentar"

Kriett...bunyi pintu dibuka..

"Ada ap..."

Suho langsung membeku melihat sosok tinggi,putih bersih dengan alis tebal dan mata elang

"Hai..gue nyari..."

Brakk

Pintu langsung ditutup

"Hosh..hosh...gue gak mimpi kan..gue gak mimpi kan...GUE GAK MIMPI KAN?",Suho berteriak histeris

"Hoy..volume hyung..Mau ditampar huh?"

"Tampar aku Baek..Tampar...Supaya gue bangun dari mimpi gue... Ini gak mungkin...Sa..su...ke...Gue lihat Sasuke"

"Hah masa?Ngelindur luh hyung...Mana sini gue lih..."

Baekhyun pun membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung membeku di tempat

"Permisi mas..aku lagi nyari..

Brakkk

"Tuh kan?"

"Jodoh gue..jodoh gue...Akhirnya gue nikahin Nia Ramadhani..Daebak..."

"Eh?"

Ting tong..ting tong

"Dasar hyung-hyung gak guna..buka pintu aja gak bisa"

"Iya kenapa ada apa?",Kyungsoo berkata kepada pria tinggi di depannya sambil mendongakkan kepala karena saking tingginya tiang listrik di depannya

" Ah..aku nyariin Yixing. Dia ada?"

"Oh...mas Lay yah...MAS LAY...MAS LAY"

"APFUAAA...Gue lagi di WC nih..prettt..prutt".teriak seseorang dari arah belakang

"ADA YANG NYARIIN BANG. Nunggu bentar ya lagi boker deh mas Lay-nya..".Kyungsoo berkata kepada tamu tinggi tersebut.

"Ah oke..."

"Oh iya masuk dulu mas.."

"Makasih"

Dan tamu itu pun tersenyum ke Kyungsoo saat memasuki pintu rumah tersebut dan seketika Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang familiar tentang senyum itu.

"A'a Wookie...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa",Kyungsoo langsung refleks memeluk..ah tidak..lebih tepatnya bergelayut seperti mon..*diglare pisau daging Kyungsoo*..di badan pria tinggi tersebut.

"Eh..eh..."

"Lepasin dia woy,tokek",Baekhyun dan Suho yang melihat perbuatan Kyungsoo langsung buru-buru melepaskan Kyungsoo dari badan calon pendamping masa depan(?) mereka

"Alhamdulillah lega..heh Ada apa ini?Heh Ge? Ngapain ke sini?",Lay yang habis buang hajat tersebut kaget melihat sosok tingi yang dikerubuti 3 orang sahabatnya itu.

"Xing-ah..help"

"Woy..woy.. ...Ssssstoooooppppppp"

Serentak ketiganya langsung berhenti.

"Apa-apain sih kalian?Bikin malu aja. Gak apa kan Gege?"Lay langsung berkata kepada sosok tingi yang langsung pucat setelah hampir diperk*sa tiga kurcaci tersebut.

"Dia Sasuke gue"

"Gak...Dia Nia Ramadhani gue..dan gue bakal nikahin dia"

"Dia punya senyum A'a Wookie... Dia milik Kyungie"

"Ssstopp. Astagfirullah...Maafin ya Ge, teman-teman aku lagi labil semua Ge...makum lagi PMS",Lay menjawab santai kepada pria tinggi tersebut tanpa menghiraukan teriakan "Njritt lu Lay...Kita Namja'' dari sahabat-sahabatnya

"Eh kenapa Ge kesini?"

"Dapet sms dari kamu katanya kamu sakit"

"Aku lagi sehat wal'afiat damai aman sentosa gini Ge"

"Tapi kamu sms-nya bilang katanya Maag sama bengek kamu kambuh"

"Seminggu yang lalu sih iya"

"Heh terus?"

"Kartu operator hape Gege apa sih?"

"Smartfr*n"

"Pantes...SmartPrettt sih..Itu sms dari seminggu lalu...operatornya seloww banget..makanya ganti Indosat dong Ge"

"Manaketehe. Ya udah nih..buah-buahan,roti plus obat-obat..anggap aja buat persediaan kamu..Lain kali..kalau sakit atau ada apa-apa..langsung telepon atau ngasih kabar aja..Kaget juga tiba-tiba dapet sms kayak gini...bikin khawatir aja kamu hobinya dari jaman kecebong.",si pria itu langsung mencubit hidung Lay

"Ouch..ouch..hidung gua...ya udah ampun Ge..Mian..mian"

Pria tinggi kemudian memeluk tubuh kurus Lay.

"Lain kali jangan bikin khawatir lagi. Hati gege sakit tauk..waktu denger kabar ini. Kamu tahu kalau kamu terluka, gege juga ikut terluka",pria itu kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Iya..iya ge..Maaf...Xing janji gak bakal ngulangin lagi"

Cough cough ...terdengar suara batuk dari arah belakang mereka.

"Gue berasa nonton Esmeralda digabungin sama Maria cinta yang Hilang, Telenovela di tivi itu tuh",Suho langsung nyeletuk

"Uhmm sory keganggu momentnya tapi ada hubungan apa Lay-hyung sama pendamping masa depan aku ini? Kok kalian dekat banget sih? Gak mungkin pacar lu kan hyung?Lay-Hyung kan Jomblo Sejati. Dan Lay-Hyung kan juga wakil ketua perkumpulan IjoLumutNess(Ikatan Jomblo Lucu dan Imut plus Ngeness) di kampus. Masa ada pacar rahasia gitu?"

"Kalau dibilang sodaraan kok terlalu dekat yeh..Gak wajar gitu sodara terlau dekat kayak gitu..Incest..Ah gak mungkin sodara..mukanya sama sekali gak mirip",Kyungsoo mulai menganalisis Lay dan pria tinggi tersebut

"Dia siapa Lay?",Joonmyeon langsung to the point

"Ah mian..Ini Kris-ge..Tunangan gue"

"HEH?"teriak Kyungsoo,Baekhyun dan Suho berbarengan dan terdengar suara seperti ada yang pecah dan lagu Pupus-Dewa 19 tiba-tiba muncul dari arah radio yang tiba-tiba menyala.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Becanda...Ini Kris-Ge...Kembaran aku...Lebih tua 20 menit dari aku."

Si pria tinggi bernama Kris itu langsung sedikit menundukkan kepala ke arah mereka bertiga

"Heh kembaran?".Kyungsoo,Suho dan Baekhyun ternganga lagi

"Gimana mirip kan?"

"Beauty and the Beast",Baekhyun berkata tegas

"Si Tampan dan Buruk rupa",Kyungsoo berkata dengan datarnya

"Sama kayak komen diatas",Suho mengangguk-angguk

"Njirr lu..dasar temen gak baik"

"Ya udah,gege pulang dulu yah",Kris mengelus rambut Lay sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar

"Bye-Ge..hati-hati..besok sore jemput aku di tempat dance yo..Sepedaku lagi ngambek."

"Bye Sasuke-kuh. Mimpiin akuh"

"Bye-bye Nia Ramadhani ..See you in dreamland"

"A'a bye bye...aku tunggu di kamarku..yah",Kyungsoo senyum mesum

Kris hanya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya langsung buru-buru kabur dengan vespanya dari tempat aneh itu.

"Finally, aku menemukan jodoh of my life"

"Stay away bitches, He's MINE"

"Aku gak akan Nyerah..walau saingannya hyung-hyung...Eh si Kris-Hyung single kan?Kalau dia udah nikah kan gak asyik..dejavu banget..huwaa ditinggal nikah lagi",Kyungsoo langsung berteriak histeris

"Tenang..Kyungsoo...tenang... Setahuku dia gak pacaran lagi setelah putus ama pacarnya waktu lulus SMA"

"Good..Kalau gitu...Lay-hyung bantu kita",

"Comblangin kita,hyung "

"Kita kasih apa aja yang lu minta",Suho berkata

"Kecuali Keperjakaan kita yang pasti",Baekhyun berkata dan diangguki Suho dan Kyungsoo

"Ehem..daripada ngecengin kembaran gue ..mending naksir gue aja..kan beda tipis kita berdua"

"Na to the Jis..oops..jadwal tayang Putri Nomor Satu..Nia bebeb I'm coming"

"Gak ada jatah makan malam buat hyung",Kyungsoo langsung berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Gue serius sama abang lu. Please..Aku gak pernah jatuh cinta sama seseorang sebelumnya kecuali Sasuke tapi karena mirip..well..sudahlah. Bantu gue yah,Lay. Tuh bocah labil berdua cuman mau maen-maen aja...plis lu teman gue paling baik dan paling gue percaya. Entar gue bantuin luh cari pacar. Gimana?"

"Tapi Gue gak bisa maksa perasaan Gege kembar gueh loh,Ho. Gue bakalan bantu lu dan tuh tuyul berdua ngedekatinnya. Tapi terserah entar dia jatuh cinta ama siapa..bukan urusan gue yah"

"Okay Fix..Humphh... 20 tahun menunggu...Sakura is Cominggggg for you..woohoo"

Lay hanya tersenyum miris menatap sahabat-sahabatnya.

'Beep Beep..bunyi ponsel Lay bergetar

'_Temen-temen luh aneh-aneh..tapi mereka lucu dan manis-manis'-FanK_

'_Kayaknya Gege udah ngincar seseorang nih. Yang mana?'-XingL_

'_Yang pendek...dan putih'-FanK_

'_Semuanya pendek dan putih. Eh Ge? Kita tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama lagi kan?'_

TBC...

Okay fix ini curahan hati anak kos galau yang udah jomblo karatan yang tinggal di belakang Sarkem...

Sebagian Cerita ini based on true story,Sebagian lagi..Pelebaynis-me dan Dramatisasi-isme

Let me know what you think about this crappy,garing,dan selalu gaje story ini

Ditunggu Reviewnya,chingu-chingu x

ZF


	2. Chapter 2

**Story of 4 Jomblo**

(And his Handsome Twin Brother)

Disclaimer: I own the story,not the cast. Walaupun udah bertapa di atas puncak Lawu semenit 1 menit

Warning: Masih selalu gaje,OOC pastinya,Boys Love,Humor gagal,kebanyakan iklan dan kampanye,Fluffy gagal dsb.

Cast: Masih sama yang special cast asli Indonesia dari Dimensi Lain ;)

.

.

.

Hoy balik lagi dengan chapter 2 yang semakin gaje

Makasih buat yang review. Gak nyangka responnya kayak gitu*Ambil tissue...terhura *bow*bow*

SodariBangYifan udah berusaha membalas tiap review yang masuk hehe

Buat Pairingnya akan revealed soon, so stay tuned

Akhir kata, Jangan lupa review so i can know what you think about this chapter yang selalu boring dan gak lucu

Enjoy reading x

...

"Tanggal lahirnya sama kayak gue.*yaiyalah kan ceritanya lu kembar ama Kris* tapi golongan darah kita beda..Gue A..dia O..Gak tahu dah kenapa..tanya puskesmas yang nge-tes dulu"

"Makanan kesukaannya apa, hyung?Siapa tau gue bisa beliin hihi",Suho ketawa ketiwi gaje

"Gak romantis ihh..pake beli lagi...buat sendiri dong ..Lebih bermakna dan bersahaja selain itu lebih kurang zat kimianya. Kita tahu sekarang banyak makanan dan minuman yang ter 'asimilasi' dan terdifusiasi dengan zat H2CO(Rumus Kimia: Formalin) dan Na2B4O7.10H2O(Rumus Kimia: Boraks)"

Yang lain pada -_- karena semuanya beda jurusan.

"Okay...Sebenarnya dia suka semua jenis makanan dari makanan manusia sampai makanan ayam dan makanan tumbuh-tumbuh..ouchhhh..."

Perkataan Lay terhenti ketika sebuah bantal melayang tepat ke arah wajahnya

"Wedus..asem ik...sakit"

"Jangan banyak bacot hyung..Lanjut",Baekhyun berkata dengan kalem sambil memakan upilnya karena kue kering dalam toples sudah menjadi basah(?) kena muncratan Lay.

"Tapi ingat...Dia gak suka makanan manis, tapi suka cewek/cowok manis dan susu coklat kental manis cap NonaManisJembatanAncol(heh?Emang ada?)"

"Warna kesukaannya apa?"

"Warna kesukaannya hitam..kadang putih...kadang hitam putih kayak permen Bl*ster..ouch"

Sekali lagi bantal melayang di kepala Lay

"Hoy..KDRT nih..Bundooooo..habis lah darah dagingmu disiksa terus..Apa salah Malin? Ishh Okay fix...udahan ah faktanya..sakit hati Lay disiksa terus kayak gini..Lay capek..Lay kesel..Lay mau ngomong ama Cimot aja ",Lay mendadak nge-Wendy

"Kalau gitu hilang dah jatah Es Dawet,Martabak manis,plus cupcake special buatan gue buat hyung"

"And say goodbye to majalah Gadis edisi spesial Lukman Noah buat hyung"

"Plus sayonara buat nomer hape teman gue yang kece-kece bin terlanjurkaya yang mau gue kenalin ke eloh..udahan yuk Baek,Kyung,bobok yuk capek nih..entar faktanya cari sendiri...kan udah tau nama facebooknya",Suho,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serempak berdiri menuju ke kamar masing-masing

"..Aihh...i'm just kidding mamen...Okay next question",Lay buru-buru menyela

"Alim kagak? Kan kalau Lay hyung udah gak diraguin solat rajin tiap hari. Tiap Jumat selalu jumatan..beuh rajin beudd",Kyungsoo berkata sambil mengacungi jempol ke arah Lay yang cengar cengir dibilang gitu. Padahal motifnya Lay cuman mau curi sendal(heh?) #InsyafBang#

"Waktu SD ,Kris Ge pernah juara ngaji",Lay akhirnya berkata

"Seperti yang diharapkan imam yang baik ",Kyungsoo senyum tipis

"Well, habis kontestan lain udah abis dihajar duluan sebelum kontes",Lay melanjutkan

"HEH?",ketiganya melongo

"Hobinya apa"?,Baekhyun bertanya dan masih sibuk mengorek upilnya

"Main basket. Dia kan kapten basket waktu SMP dan SMA."

"Kelihatan sih dari tingginya. Perfect banget jadi kapten. Mirip Troy dari High School Musical sih..dikit"

"Pasti keren banget .Kyaa kayak Ryota Kise pasti..Udah pirang...jago basket,,kyaa"-Ryota Kise-Karakter Anime Kuroko No Basket-

"Katanya suka Sasuke..huu gimana sih,hyung..Plin to the Plan"

"Golongan darahnya kan AB, jadi kita maklumin aja. Kadang ambigu. Aduh...Jadi ingat A'a wookie nih"

"Eh badan kurus kerempeng kayak gitu bisa maen basket? Kok gak pernah lihat dia di starting line?",Baekhyun yang dulu sempat satu sekolah Kyungsoo dan Ryewook dengan terheran-heran

"Gak...dia dulu sering milihin bola yang keluar dari lapangan terus nganterin minum dan handuk ke pemain-pemain lainnya ..Keren banget Kyaa",Kyungsoo langsung teriak gaje

Suho,Lay dan Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah -_- ke Kyungsoo

"Hal-hal yang disukainya apa aja hyung?Selain basket"

"Ayam"

"Jangan bercanda hyung"

"Beneran nih. Chicken is his style. Dulu, dia punya peliharaan ayam jago. Namanya TaoTao .Tapi mati kena flu burung. Dia stress banget waktu itu. Walaupun udah dibujukin dibeliin yang baru, tetap aja ngerajuk ampe gak mau masuk sekolah sebulan. Makanya sekarang dia ngambil jurusan kedokteran hewan. Katanya agar bisa nyelamatin hewan-hewan gak berdosa."

"Walaupun agak aneh,tapi keren . Mulia juga hatinya"

"Selain ayam,hal apa yang disukainya?"

"Gue",Lay menjawab datar

"..."

"Eyelinermu yang kadaluarsa itu masih ada kan?Kyungsoo puter kopi terus masukin eyeliner kadaluarsa ke dalam kopi..kasih ke nih rabies depan gue. Kalau belum mati juga...pisau bertindak",kata Suho cepat dan diangguki kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Sorry men..woles woy...woles..tadi gue becanda...Okay okay..jebal Kyungsoo jangan pakai pisau cukur dong..Okay fine...Kris ge suka banget musik rap ama barang-barang branded",kata Lay yang langsung dipeluk dan di teriaki 'Hore' oleh Suho yang notabene holangkaya dan suka barang branded juga.

"Tipe pacar Kris hyung kayak gimana?"

"Yang kayak Agnes Monica dan Agnez Mo"

"Bedanya dimana woy.."

"Kalau Agnes Monica putih,polos,unyu,terus rendah hati dan fragile banget and tipe kayak gitu katanya membangkitkan sisi protektifnya dia...kalau Agnez Mo kan kurus,perut dah sixpack,badan item,udah go internasional pula plus agak bitchy...katanya ngebangkitin sisi terliarnya sebagai laki-laki.#KrisPinginLebihManlyDariYangSekarang#

"Ohhhh"

"Well...Sampai sekarang gue masih gak percaya..Pangeran Sasuke gue punya kembaran kayak Suneo mixed Andika kangen band Part 2 ini..." #LayRapopo#LayTetepPalingGantengDimataTuhanYME(heh?)

"Iya nih..hard to believe deh. Kayak langit dan bumi. Kayak Safa dan Marwah(heh?sinetron mulu*abaikan*)"

"Kayaknya hyung mesti Tes DNA ulang deh..atau jangan sampai Hyung adalah Putra Yang Tertukar"

"Ehem...berhati-hatilah..Pendapat anda mempengaruhi posisi anda dalam silsilah keluarga gue",Lay langsung angkat bicara

Ketiganya langsung mangap sambil sungkem Lay-si calon ipar masa depan-

"Eh betewe kembaran luh kuliah atau kerja? Kalau dipikir-pikir seumuran ama kita..kok gak pernah lihat dia di kampus? Lu juga gak pernah ngenalin atau ngasih tahu kalau luh punya kembaran kece kayak gitu. Padahal kita udah hampir 2 tahun berteman..hiks..teganya..teganya teganya..What happen to the Bro code,Cuk?"

"Dia baru pindah tiga bulan lalu .Katanya gak mau jauh-jauh dari adiknya yang tersayang ini. And sorry belum sempat ngenalin soalnya sama-sama sibuk dan gue juga dikit lupa hahaha"

"Dasar pikun",Suho langsung mendengus kesal

"Pangeran gue kuliah apa kerja? "

"Oh dia ngambil kuliah kelas malam,Ho. Pagi ampe sore dia kerja."

"Oh jadi kuliah sambil nyambi kerja yah..Hummphh..hebat banget",Suho tersenyum bangga

"Eh kerja dimana?Kafe apa? Tampangnya kayak waitress-waitress di kafe-kafe elit gitu",Baekhyun ikut bertanya

"Senin ampe Jumat ngejual racun tikus depan stadion. Sabtu minggu jaga parkir di depan bioskop"

"Becanda lagi,gue beneran kibas luh pakek poni ala P*ntene gue,hyung",Baekhyun mulai goyang poni

"Iya hyung..Jan fitnah...Sesungguhnya fitnah lebih kejam daripada adegan Miyabi di kaset yadong Kai *#Kyungsoo mulai Yadong#EfekGalauBerlebihan#KyungsooTetapRapopo#*

"Bukannya ortu luh PNS yah? Kok kembaran lu jualan racun tikus?"

"Katanya mau ngebiayain kuliah sendiri. Walaupun tetep awal bulan selalu dikirim"

"Eunghh...udah ganteng...mandiri pula..duh tipe gue banget..udah gitu calon dokter lagi..kyaa..Gue Calon penyanyi ama Dia calon dokter..so sweet..cocok banget..And anak kita pasti unyu banget",Baekhyun mulai berfantasia ria

"Cocokan juga pebisinis ama dokter. Entar kita sama-sama buat rumah sakit namanya 'KrisHospital'. Yaelah unyuan anak gue lah di masa depan"

"Alah cocokan juga anak teknik kimia ama anak kedokteran. Nyam to them mbung..Nyambung mbloh..Sama-sama kesehatan..And please,semua orang juga tahu unyuan anak kita berdua... entar anak aku dan Kris hyung kayak Mason Moon..and betewe rumah sakit kok dibisniskan sih? Dasar otak orang kaya. Udah kaya, mau aja tetep kaya,terus ada aja idenya..gak bisa dibiarin. Keadilan harus ditegakkan. Demi Keadilan Sosial Bagi Seluruh Rakyat Indonesia"#CiehKyungsooCintaTanahAir#

"Lu sekolah teknik kimia apa sekolah hukum,tokek?"

Kyungsoo langsung nyengir.

"Eh betewe..dia gay kan hyung ?Kan gak lucu kalau kita naksir orang straight.."

"Tenang aja...Dia... apa yahh..bentar gue ingat-ingat dulu",Lay mulai terlihat bingung

"Dia apa Lay?",Suho mulai tegang...eits bukan tegang yang lain loh

"Please be Gay..please be Gay",Baekhyun mulai komat-kamit kayak mbah dukun baca mantra (malah nyanyi) dengan segelas susu Murni Nasional(?)..lalu Kyungsoo disembur...

Byur...

Kyungsoo cuman pasrah dan langsung mengambil S*ri Roti(?) dan melahapnya bersama sisa susu bekas semburan. Cara makannya gimana?..pikir sendiri pemirsa

Suho dan Lay hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menatap dongsaeng mereka tersebut.

"Eh terus dia straight apa Gay?"

"Umm...dulunya sih straight namun entahlah sekarang...kalian tahu semuanya berubah ketika negara api menyer...

Bruk..Brak..Bruk

Bunyi bantal dilempar 3 kali berturut-turut ke arah Lay

"Kayaknya sesi Ngepoin sodara kembar gue..bersambung dulu yah ke season selanjutnya..Gue capek. Mau bobo"

"Aish..gak asyik lu Hyung"

"Lagipula ini masih sore juga Lay",Ujar Suho sambil menunjukkan jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka 12 lewat 17 1/2 menit. Iya. Ini sudah Lewat Tengah Malam(awuuuu)

"Gak ah...aku gak mau begadang.. takut atit"Lay menjawab dengan pout yang sengaja diimut-imutin padahal si Kyungsoo,Suho dan Baekhyun udah buru-buru ambil kantong plastik muntah berwarna merah yang dicuri Baekhyun waktu naik pesawat L*on Air.

"Kalau hyung sakit, otomatis Kris-hyung bakalan ke sini kan ngerawat Lay-hyung..terus kita bisa pdkt deh hihihi",Baekhyun tertawa jahil

"Ide bagus tuh"

"Asem...Aku rapopo...Oh iya jangan lupa yo tentang janji-janji kalian. Besok gue tunggu. Lu semua udah janji kan? Awas jangan bo'ong .Gue mungkin ipar luh di masa depan,so treat me well...gue bisa nentuin nasib percintaan luh di masa depan ama kembaran gue. .Ah buat Suho...perjanjian buat nyomblangin gue ama seseorang..masih tetap berlaku kan? Then goodnight chingu-chingu kuh..jangan lupa gosok gigi biar gigi lu gak digigit kambing gue..Byee ..Sweet dreams",Lay langsung menutup pintu kamarnya

"Emang Lay-hyung..minta dicomblangin ama siapa?",Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Suho

"Gak jelas..Yang penting manusia katanya...yang baik,manis,imut, pendek dan putih"

"Kok rasanya familiar yah?",Baekhyun berkata penasaran

"Bodo ah..Bobok yuk"

...

Kacamata hitam..check

Masker..check

Peralatan mata-mata James Bond...check

Wig palsu..check

Saatnya stalking ayang tersayang...Yehet...

Day 1,Pukul 4.54 am

Di depan stadion masih terlihat lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa makhluk terlihat. Om P dan Tante K masih asyik pacaran dibawah pohon asem padahal baunya gak asem, Dek Tuyul lagi asyik twitteran dan Mpok Wewe lagi asyik selca bareng Mas Jin Ifrit dan Om G lagi asyik nge-flirt ama Suster Ngesot. Dan tiba-tiba mereka semua menghilang..Oh sudah azan subuh ternyata, people. Ya udah Saya Raden Ahmad SuholangKayaTetepLowProfileYangSelaluCakepSetiapDetikGakTahuKenapa undur diri buat solat dulu yah..mmuachh.

Pukul 5.15 am

Udah abis solat. Tapi kok ngantuk lagi ya..hoamm...see ya later

Suho langsung mematikan camcordernya dan langsung tidur di kursi mobil Jeep Hitam yang disewanya.

Pukul 9.15 am

Njritt..Ketiduran..Hoy Balik lagi bersama Raden Suho in the House...Cuaca cerah hari ini buat jiwa yang sepi*HariYangCerah-PeterpanNowOnPlaying*. Terlihat suasana di kota santri..asyik senangkan hati..(eh?).erm Abaikan..suasana depan stadion sudah mulai ramai. Dan ah...sepertinya terlihat sosok familiar yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu dari tadi. duh, sabar sampai Fanboying luh melebay. Sang bintang utama yang berasal dari bintang(Bukan sinetron itu loh) . Terlihat sosok sempurna itu memakai kaos hitam bertuliskan 'OPLOSAN IS MY STYLE' dengan skinny jeans berwarna biru tua dengan sedikit sobekan pada bagian lutut. Entah sengaja atau keserempet motor dimana..gak tahu juga ding...Okay back to story. Rambut pirangnya tetap berkilau ditimpa sinar mentari pagi. Entah pakai sampo merek apa*mulai ngawur*.Dan wajahnya masih tetap terpatri dengan tampan. Seperti Sasuke. Sungguh.

Oh rupanya sang pangeran sedang menata lapaknya. Dibantu seorang pria kecil dibelakangnya yang membawa plastik-plastik berisi dagangannya...Eh tunggu, itu kan..this can't be..Andweeeeee...

Suho langsung bating handycam

"Dongsaeng sialan...Ini gak bisa dibiarin"

...

"Eh beneran gak apa nih kamu bantu-bantu disini?",Pria tinggi itu berkata kepada pria pendek bermata bulat disampingnya yang ikut mengatur lapak jualan

"Gak apa kok Mas. Lagipula hari ini saya libur. Dan anggap aja ini permintaan maaf saya karena udah dikit malu-maluin karena kejadian semalam."

"Tapi gak ngerepotin kan?"

"Saya justru seneng kalau gini ...sekalian belajar. Hebat mas,ngeracik racun tikus sendiri. Hebat..hebat..mana komposisi kimia ama unsurnya tepat. Entar aku beli satu ya mas"

"Okay ..tapi entar bayarnya pake senyuman kamu aja",Kris berkata sambil tersenyum

'Ah senyum A'a Wookie.*Kyungsoo mulai fanboying lagi* .eits..tapi tadi Kris hyung bilang apa...eh..eh..gak salah denger kan?',Batin Kyungsoo

Kris kembali menata jualannya itu dan Kyungsoo mulai senyum gaje karena salah tingkah dan mulai garuk-garuk rambutnya yang udah sebulan gak dikeramas karena shampoonya habis dipake Lay sableng bin pe'ak yang udah salah kirain itu pasta gigi. Bukan salah Lay juga sih ...habisnya Kyungsoo naruh sampoo di kemasan pasta gigi.(Ini Based On True Story Loh kejadiannya wkwk)

"Erm...kamu lapar gak? Aku mau ke burjo bentar beli makan. Nitip nggak?"

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum penuh arti. 'Woohoo..kesempatan dah buat gue..hyung-hyung maafin aku udah nikung duluan..tapi apa mau dikata ini sudah suratan takdir Ilahi',Batin Kyungsoo

"Erm..? mau nitip gak?",Kris melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan Kyungsoo yang sedikit blank.

Kyungsoo pun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Jangan mas. Ini aku udah siapin bekal buat kita..berdua"

Kyungsoo langsung membuka ransel hitam yang dibawanya dari tadi dan mengambil dua buah kotak bekal

"Eh waduh gak apa? Ini kan bekal kamu",Kris langsung buru-buru menolak

"Niatnya ini..buat Mas sih hehe. Cobain deh mas..buatan aku sendiri loh..Asli Homemade..tanpa tambahan MSG dan bahan pengawet lainnya(mulai iklan)"

"Ah beneran nih?"

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk pelan dan keduanya pun duduk bersila di pinggir taman dekat lapak jualan.

"Erm masakan kamu enak banget . Uhmm kamu gak salah jurusan? masuk jurusan Kuliner aja deh..sapa tau bisa ngalahin Chef JunaedinSokMacho di tipi"

"Ah masakanku biasa aja kok Mas."

"Wah rendah diri ternyata kamu...Tapi suwerr ini enak banget. Lebih enak dari buatan Kuda jablay itu'

"Eh mas Lay bisa masak?",Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut

"Iya. Dulu part time kerja di burjo di kampung. Eh emangnya dia gak masak apa di kontrakan?"

"Gak. Paling malas coba. Dia palingan ikutan makan ama aku atau Suho atau nggak makan burjo gituh"

"Heh? apa karena efek negara api menyerang sehingga dia seperti itu?",Kris langsung terlihat berpikir keras..bukan ngeres lohh pembaca

'Kok berasa deja vu ya. Dasar kembar absurd',Batin Kyungsoo

"Eh,Kyungsoo..ada sesuatu di bibirmu"

Kris kemudian langsung menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang lembut sambil menghapus sisa nasi di pinggir bibir Kyungsoo. Dan walhasil wajah Kyungsoo langsung bersemu merah bagaikan taman tak berbunga(heh?..Abaikan).

Tanpa disadari seorang namja yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka dari balik pohon cemara(?) dekat lapak jualan tersebut merengut kesal.

"Sialan..ish...",Namja itu kemudian membuang kaleng minuman yang sudah habis diminumnya dari tadi saking panasnya melihat adegan tersebut.

"Guk..guk..''

Eeeppp...

"A*u...salah target Bulldog...Kaburrrr",namja itu kemudian mengambil langkah seribu *karena sejuta hanya buat holangkaya* setelah melihat apa yang akan mengejarnya

"Guk..guk..",suara itu semakin mendekat

"Heleppppppppppppppppppppppppppp"

"Kenapa Kyungsoo?",Kris bertanya kepada Kyungsoo yang matanya tiba-tiba membulat besar.

"Gak apa-apa kok mas",Kyungsoo buru-buru menjawab

'Tadi perasaan aku denger suara Baekhyun-hyung deh. Ah sudahlah..mungkin perasaan aku aja',Batin Kyungsoo

...

"Hahahah So kalian berdua gagal nge-stalk plus modus nih hari?Hahaha..kasian banget luh Baekkie..ampe dikejar bulldog hahaha"

"Ketawa aja Hyung..terus aja ketawa.",Baekhyun mulai mem-poutkan bibirnya

"Eist jangan gitu dong ayang"

"Ayang my ass"

"Nyebelin banget deh si Kyungsoo..langsung main nikung seenaknya gitu",Suho masih meremas botol air mineral dari tadi

"Iya nih,hyung. Kecil-kecil berani juga dia"

"Udah-udah jangan sampai persahabatan ini rusak hanya karena cowok seekor. Lagian yang salah itu kalian berdua. Makanya Talk Less Do More. Kayak Kyungsoo dong..langsung straightforwad. Ini luh berdua masih maen nge-stalk..kepo-kepoan...kapan majunya luh,mblo?"

"Idih...kayak lu kagak aja hyung. Kerjaannya tiap hari cuman nongkrong di tempat gaje sambil nunggu jodoh dan hanya nunggu...",Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya

"Love comes at the right place And at the right times with the right person"

"Sok inggris luh hyung. Jomblo ngenes juga luh"

"Well,gimana gue gak ngenes kalau yang gue suka ada disini dan gak nyadar-nyadar juga",Lay menjawab santai tanpa memperdulikan dua pasang bola mata melirik padanya.

"Heh?",Suho dan Baekhyun melongo kaget

"Assalamualaikum.." terdengar suara pintu dibuka

Pheww saved by the Door

"Good..tuh tokek udah balik..Hajar,Baekkie",Suho wink evil ke Baekhyun

"Hebat yah lu...",kata Suho sinis saat Kyungsoo baru memasuki ruang tengah

"Terus pake acara lunch bareng. And tangan Nia Ramadhani gue ternoda karena udah ngehapus nasi sialan dari bibir monyong luh tuh"

"Eh,,,hyung tadi nge-stalk aku ya? Well,mian hyung..tapi siapa cepat dia dapat"

"Apa?",Suho berteriak kencang

"Berani amat luh? Gue kibas"

"Gak takut..weksss",Kyungsoo pun menjulurkan lidah ke arah kedua hyungnya tersebut.

Yixing hanya geleng-geleng kepala ala senam SKJ melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya sebelum akhirnya mengambil hapenya dan men-text seseorang

_Eh Gege kau harus menentukan pilihanmu. Aku tidak mau persahabatan teman-temanku rusak -XingL_

_Bukan salahku juga. Salahkan ketampananku yang membuat sahabat-sahabatmu jatuh cinta padaku. -FanK_

_Cih..rasa percaya dirimu yang tinggi itu membuatku ingin muntah,Dragon Zhang -XingL _

_Dan kau masih tetap saja seorang pengecut,Unicorn Zhang. Lagipula yang kusukai belum melakukan pendekatan padaku. –FanK_

TBC..

Gimana? Lucu nggak?Nggak.. okay fine..

Mian chapter ini rada boring and gaje*As always*

Big thanks buat semua yang udah review.*bow-bow*kissu*hug*

Love you much x

Ditunggu review-review selanjutnya yahh XD

See you later x

P.S Happy Birthday Byun Baekhyun. Be Healthy and Be happy as always because you are the little bundle of joy who can light up everyone's day

x


	3. Chapter 3

**STORY OF 4 JOMBLO**

Disclaimer: Story belong to me, Cast sama setting, minjem bentar ama Mbah Sooman

Warning: Tingkat Gaje 99%, Humor garing, Sweet sama Lovey doveynya masih minim, OOC selalu, Bias anda masih dinistakan disini

Cast: Masih sama dengan yang kemarin,plus few new cast..well found out next aja yoo

...

Hoy balik lagi dengan cerita yang semakin gaje

Mian..udah menghilang satu tahun cahaya karena lagi sibuk lapangan ama tugas ama praktikum ditambah nilai UTS yang kadang bagus banget kadang ngejleb banget*malah curhat

Makasih buat reviewnya*bow bow* kemarin-kemarin..Udah dibalas dengan air Soda(?)

Maaf juga yang belum terbalas karena persediaan air soda(?) habis*bow bow*

So enjoy this story

Dan jangan lupa Komen dan review yahh

xoxoxoxoxoxo

...

"Pokoknya Kris harus jadi milik gue"

"Ngimpi aja kerjaan lu hyung. Yang ada dia itu nantinya akan bersanding dengan gue di bawah tenda biru dihiasi janur kuning yang melengkung di bawah cakrawala yang memerah",Baekhyun menjawab datar sambil menonton Ins*rt pagi

"Gue patahin nanti janur kuningnya",Kyungsoo menjawab datar sambil menyeruput teh S*riwangi asli pucuk yang katanya asli padahal 55% nya palsu

"Beneran tuh Kyung...Sekalian injak-injak terus..Bakar aja sekalian",Suho menyambung sambil mengunyah klepon asli R*minten

"Ish sirik aja kalian jeng"

Kriett...ckieet..gubrakk(?)... terdengar pintu kamar terbuka dari arah koordinat 950 BT-1410 BT dan 60LU-110 LS(Hayo tebak ini koordinat apa?Kalau ngejawab bener tak kasih tepuk tangan(?))

"Rapi amat luh *bukan raffi ahmad loh pemirsa..i know you spell it that way* ..tumben pagi-pagi gini udah bersih..harum lagi...mau nongkrong lagi buat nyari jodoh? Buset nah se-ngenes itu kah lo?",Suho berbicara masih sambil nyemot klepon di piring melihat sosok berambut dicat mirip kuning 'poop' dan memakai kaos Persib berwarna biru namun memakai jaket Persija(?) #CiehBangLayBobotohTernyataWalaupunJaketnyaPersijaBiarinYangPentingKitaSatuHatiSatuIndonesia#PeaceForAll#GakUsahRusuhLagi# *Malah orasi*

"Yaelah hyung... daripada nongkrong gak jelas mending ibadah..inget umur",Baekhyun yang daritadi fokus ke insert pagi kemudian mulai menceramahi makhluk di depannya ini

"Iya nih hyung...sesungguhnya kebahagiaan akhirat lebih nikmat dan abadi daripada kenikmatan dunia. Hyung tau kan kalau bidadari akhirat lebih indah daripada bidadari tanpa dada(?) di dunia",Kyungsoo yang lulusan pesantren Ustad Guntur B*mi menyambung ceramah Baekhyun

"Gue berasa nonton Abdel dan Mama Dedeh yee..Ya Allah...Suuzon mulu kerjaan kalian semua...gue mau kuliah,man"

"Tumben..masih inget kuliah..biasanya lu bilang –kuliah is not nae style-..And hobi lu TA mulu"

"Gak... gue sadar kalau ada yang lebih penting daripada mikiran pacar..toh jodoh datang sendiri nanti..walaupun kenapa gak datang sekarang aja..And fuck those whose saying semua akan indah pada GAK SEKARANG AJA INDAHNYA?..HUWEEEE."#LayRapopoHanyaSedikitFrontalKarenaUdahJadiJonesSeabad(?)#

"Eh hyung mau kami beri tahu satu rahasia"

"Iye ...apa? Jahat lu semua selalu ngasih tau gue akhir-akhir..kenapa sih?"

"Baek-hyung..lu jelasin selanjutnya"

"Jadi gini hyung..sebenarnya...Gimana ngomongnya yah?..Suho hyung bantuin",Baekhyun berkata sambil menyikut udel Suho yang kebetulan lagi shirtless karena saking dinginnya(?)

Sejenak ada jeda cukup panjang sepanjang bulu hidung Pak Eunhyuk,dosen Kewarganegaraan yang hobinya grepe-grepe rok mahasiswi *okey fix ini gaje..Abaikan sekali lagi jamaah yang belum terjamah(?)

"Lu sadar gak sih,Lay, kalau..."

Jeda panjang lagi...

"Kalau apa,Ho? Please deh sungguh mati aku jadi penasaran",lay berkata diiringi cengkok melayu khas

"Kalau..."

Masih ada jeda panjang...

"Apaan sih? Please deh jangan bikin penasaran dong"

"Anda penasaran? Sama saya juga...saksikan setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini..aduh"

Sejenak ada baskom(?) melayang diatas kepala Suho

"Ini hari minggu,pabo..ngapain lu kuliah?"

Zing...Hening sejenak

"Oh iye yeh..lupa...haha",Lay langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang agak kutuan kena kena kutu D.O

"Aduh mama sayange,hyung...hyung..kapan penyakit pikun bin lelet luh sembuh..",Kyungsoo goyang-goyang kepala ala Overdose

"Kkaebsong..."

Lay cuman nyengir ala chef Junaedin kalau liatin isi dalem chef Arn*ld(heh?)

"_si mbok mu..si mbok mu"_

"Apaan tuh?",Suho langsung bergidik horor

"Ringtone sms aku hyung..mian...mian",Kyungso langsung bersmirk ria nan creepy

"Buset nah,,

"_Hey Soo-ib...aku lagi di Seoul sekarang.. Ketemuan yuk-AW*_Noted:bukan merek ayam goreng itu loh_* _

"Kenapa ekspresi lu tiba-tiba horor gitu, tokek? Apa disini ada penampakan?",Suho bertanya setelah melihat ekspresi terkejut luar biasa dari dongsaengnya

"Banyak energi listrik negatif namun...halah malah jadi acara Dunia Sebelah *karena Dunia Lain udah mainstream*..Ini si A'a Wookie ngajak ketemuan"

"Kenape? Jangan bilang mau jadiin luh istri keduanya?",Baekhyun nyerocos sedikit emosi

"Gak tahu ah..Bodoh ah...katanya cuman mau silaturahmi"

"Terus kamu mau ketemuan ama dia?"

"Kayaknya..."

"_Tutupan botolmu..tutupan oplosanmu"_

"Ih apaan lagi tuh?",Suho bergidik ngeri...lagi

"Ringtone sms gue"

"Dasar Rakjel"

"Sok banget...Emang ringtonemu apa,Ho?"

"Bunyi gesekan dollar dan bantingan emas"

"Absurd sumpah... mending ringtone hape gue,hyung"

"Emang ringtonemu apa,Baek?",Suho bertanya

"Lingsir wengi. Mau dengar?"

Suho,Lay dan D.O langsung berpandangan horor dan langsung buru-buru merebut benda hitam dari tangan Baekhyun sebelum berakibat fatal bagi kemanusiaan

"Eh emangnya ada yang niat sms hyung pagi-pagi gini?Siapa? Telkoms*l?Hahah"

"Ish jahat banget kalian...gue gak se-ngenes itu keles",Lay menjawab dengan logat ngapaknya

"Terus siapa?"

"888"

"Sama aja keles...Telkoms*l"

Tiba-tiba terdengar seperti kertas digesek..Oh bunyi ringtone hape Suho ternyata yang dibilang mirip suara gesekan dollar dan emas batangan padahal bunyinya kayak orang b*ker* ini pikiran aja sendiri gimana bunyinya*

"Halo..iya saya sendiri..beneran?Okey..jam 2 nanti ya..okey fix..Yes"

"Telepon dari siapa?"

"JNE"

"Emang hyung mesen apa?"

"Tiket masa depan aku bersama Kris. Mandi dulu yoohh..bye-bye...my lovely chingu..eh dan Lay?"

"Nee,Ho?"

"Dapet salam dari kakak angkatan gue. Namanya Sai. Lengkapnya Saitonirrajim. Minggu lalu dia liatin kamu nge dance di Malioboro. Katanya kamu seksi banget"

"Oh"

"Kok cuman 'Oh' doang? Gimana salamnya dibales gak?"

"Orangnya tinggi kan terus mukanya laki banget gitu kayak preman Malioboro?"

"Iya iya..bisa jadi-jadi"

"Males ah...Too manly for my taste"

"Seterah lu dah",Suho kemudian memasuki kamar mandi

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya memandang tatapan bingung

'Ni orang maunya apa?'Batin Baekhyun dan D.O

Serasa membaca pikiran D.O dan Baekhyun,Lay menjawab, "Aku cuman mau sama orang yang lebih pendek dari aku,putih plus manis dan imut-imut kayak boneka Susan. Jadi bisa dilindungi dan bisa ada yang dimanja-manjain..jangan aku terus yang dimanjain" #LayPinginJadiSeme#TetepGakCocokMak#WalaupunUdahManlyDikit#

"Kok gue merasa yah?"

"Iya nih gue juga hyung"

"Udah..aku mau balik tidur lagi..oyasumi",Lay kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya

"Nasib beudd... hyung-hyung kita orang stress semua",Baekhyun

"Termasuk elohh hyung..Wassalam..gue mau siap-siap dulu ketemuin ama A'a Wookie"

"Magnae sialan luh"

"

...

"

...

Suasana di kafe tersebut cukup ramai. Yang ada cuman yang jaga kasir sama satu pegawai yang berlalu-lalang mencatatkan pesanan. Terlihat dua sosok makhluk hanya diam tanpa kata saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Gimana keadaan A'a sekarang?",D.O berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Baik-baik aja. Kamu gimana,Soo-ib?"

"Masih nangis karena A'a tiap malam jumat kliwon(?) semenjak diganti label jadi Soo-hib sama A'a..but i'm trying to getting over you ",Kyungsoo menatap jendela dengan sendu

"Ah..Soo..aku..."

"denger-denger istri A'a udah hamil ya?",potong D.O dengan cepat sebelum percakapan mereka semakin jadi termehek-mehek

"Iya nih. 4 bulan lagi lahiran",Ryewook menjawab malas

"Kok jawabannya males gitu...Bukannya harus excited gitu yah..secara A'a kan calon ayah? Harusnya seneng dong"

"Gimana mau seneng dan super excited?...Sumpah, Soo-ib...Ribet banget..udah tiap hari kerjaan istri gua ngomel terus. Teraniaya banget aku disuruh ini itu...ditambah lagi sekarang lagi hamil, aku disuruh kerja mulu..nyuci baju lah..masak lah...nyemir sepatu lah..nyikatin kandang bebek lah...nyanyi bang Jali tiap malam lah..katanya itu permintaan dedek bayi"

"Enakan jamanku toh?",Kyungsoo menjawab sinis..

"Eh?"

"Ya udah bang..aku sibuk..sekarang ada urusan apa A'a ketemuan sama aku?"

"Sebenarnya.. kamu mau gak terima A'a kembali?"

Mata Kyungsoo kemudian membulat

"MWO? A'a gila ya? Bercandanya sumpah gak lucu'',Kyungsoo langsung memukul keras meja di depannya

"Aku serius. Setelah ampir setahun menikah ama Sunny, gak dapat chemistry. Maka dari itu..habis anak gue lahir...gue mau cerain istri gue",Ryewook menjawab enteng

"Demi Tuhan A'a kenapa ngomong kayak gitu? Istri A'a lagi hamil anak A'a..Sekarang mungkin lagi nungguin A'a di rumah dan butuh perhatian lebih A'a"

"Tapi aku masih cinta ama kamu",Ryewook berkata sambil berlutut di depan Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Terus kenapa nikah ama orang lain huh?"

"..."

"A'a rendah banget yah...Untung kita udah putus..."

"Soo..."

"Udah A'a...udah...jangan pernah ngehubungin aku lagi..Aku gak mau dicap perusak rumah tangga orang"

Kyungsoo kemudian langsung berjalan ke arah pintu kafe tersebut. Demi apa dia digituin..Cinta mati sih iya, tapi jangan sampai harga dirinya mati juga..

Grep. Kyungsoo merasa seseorang menarik tangannya

"A'a cuman mau kamu. Pokoknya kamu. Titik.

"Lepasin A'a"

"Gak Mau"

Sejenak D.O merasa ada aura overposesif keluar dari tubuh pria yang 'pernah' disayanginya. Ya Allah... monster apa yang telah membuat A'a Wookie seperti ini?"

"Lepasin aku..Please A'a...Sebelum aku berteriak..."

"Gue bekap mulut luh nanti"

'A'a...kenapa jadi psikopat gini?',Batin Kyungsoo

"Hoy mas..mas..",seseorang menepuk pundak Ryewook

"Kenapa?"

"ka..me..ha..me...ha..plak"

Sosok Ryewook kemudian terjungkal dan terjatuh pingsan terkena pukulan sosok tinggi di depannya

"Eh A'a Wookie? Eh Kai?",D.O melihat kaget terhadap sosok 'penyelamatnya'

"Ayo lari Kyungsoo"

"Eerpp.."

D.O pun pasrah saja ditarik Kai. Well, sepertinya otaknya masih mencerna atas apa yang terjadi.

...

"Ayang..kamu tau gak perbedaan kamu ama Raisa?"

"Kalau Raisa hidungnya semakin di depan, kalau kamu giginya semakin terdepan...wkwk"

" Asem tenan sampeyan..ganggu aja...Mau tak pukul ya?"

'Wadoh kayak nya eyke salah target this time',Batin Baekhyun sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat sosok berbadan Ade Rai berjalan ke arahnya

"Ngomong apa tadi kamu huh?",pria itu berkata sambil menggenggam kerah baju Baekhyun

"Yaelah mas..woles napa...Dia kan cuman bicara kenyataan... Kejujuran tuh penting mas, se-menyakitkan apapun kenyataannya",terdengar suara super bass dan deep dari sesosok pria yang duduk di bangku taman disamping Baekhyun dari tadi

"Cewek-cewek lebih suka sama yang jujur dan real...Jadi jangan mengkhianati kenyataan sekali-kali"

Mas berbadan Ade Rai tadi mangut-manggut.

"Oh bener juga yeee..Ya udah..lu bekicot...gue lepasin kali ini",pria itu tersebut kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah baju Baekhyun dan berjalan kembali ke arah bangku kekasihnya.

Sesaat terdengar suara helaan nafas lega wangi R*laxa dari arah Baekhyun

"Waduh makasih banget atas bantuannya ye,Mas...kalau gak udah jadi perkedel aku hahaha"

"Makanya lain kali jangan jahil mulu..diperhatiin dari tadi cuman kerjain orang aja..lucu sih..tapi "

"Maaf mas",Baekhyun garuk-garuk leher entah karena malu atau karena bekas panu yang belum sembuh

"Gak apa...I kinda enjoy the show juga kok..Lucu kamu haha...erm...Aku Park Chanyeol..nice to meet you"

"Aku Byun aja Baekkie..nice to meet you too",sejenak Baekhyun wink ke arah Chanyeol yang sontak membuat pria tiang listrik disampingnya blush gaje

Selintas muncul dua orang bocah kimcil memakai seragam SMP melintas di depan mereka

"Bunda...

"Apa Yah?"

"Minta Poppo dong"

Idih Ayah Bunda..jijay dasar Ababil...Abg labil

Sekilas mata bulat Baekhyun menatap mata hitam Chanyeol seakan meminta persetujuan

"Nah kalau yang itu pantes dijahili"

Baekhyun kemudian bersmirk ria

Ring..ding..dong...terdengar bunyi ringtone hape Chanyeol

'_Beb, jemput di tempat les..sekarang-XiuminMiripSohee_

Sejenak Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang sebelum membalas sms tersebut

'_Mian Honey aku lagi ngantar mama jenguk Mbah di kampung . Pulangnya naik angkot aja yah? Luv u- ChanGakPakeKelvin_

"Ayo mas Chanyeol..Bantuin kerjain tuh kimcil"

"Nee",sahut Chanyeol bersemangat

...

Hosh...hosh...hosh

Tidak pernah Kris berlari secepat itu dalam hidupnya. Sekalipun dia atlit basket..dia tidak pernah berlari sekencang dan secepat itu dalam pertandingan. Well,semuanya gara-gara sms sialan yang diterimanya 3 menit lalu.

Ting..ting...ting...Ditekannya bel rumah bercat hijau lumut tersebut dengan tidak sabaran.

Krieet..terdengar suara pintu dibuka

"Oh...Udah datang ya Prince Sasuke..cepet banget",terlihat sosok mungil yang membuka . Iya, Yixing pernah mengatakan namanya pada Kris.

"Yixing gimana? Hosh..hoshh",terlihat sosok Kris masih mencoba mengatur ritme nafasnya dan betapa Suho harus menahan diri untuk tidak fangirling di depan sosok yang sebagian tubuhnya dibasahi keringat ini. Well walaupun bau sambel terasi tapi tetap seksi kok.

"Yixing baik-baik aja kok. Sehat wal'a fiat. Malahan sekarang lagi tiduran di kamar"

"He? Terus sms ini",Kris pun menunjukkan isi sms 'Ge..aku sakit..perih banget..help-XingL'

"Mian...sebenarnya..aku yang ngirim sms tersebut"

"Hee?Astaga"

"Sorry banget tapi...hanya dengan cara ini bisa ngerebut perhatian kamu.."

"Tapi gak begini juga..kalau mau ketemu..ayo datang aja..ngobrol santai"

"Maaf...sebenarnya aku mau ngasih ini..",Suho kemudian menyerahkan isi kotak kado berwarna merah jambu ke tangan Kris yang kelihatan ragu-ragu menerimanya

"Apa ini? Jangan bilang Bom? Atau Bom Kentut?"

"Buka aja"

"Ah ini..."

Seketika raut wajah Kris yang daritadi udah dongkol nahan emosi karena dikerjain berubah senang seperti bayi baru tumbuh gigi satu(?)

"Kukuruyukkkk"

"This can't be...DAEBAKKKKKK...Dimane dapetnya?",teriak Kris cukup kencang yang membuat Suho harus menutup kedua daun telinganya

"Aku nemunya di Afrika"

"Jjinya yo? Oh iya bener..si TaoTao dulu ras-nya Afrika...haha lupa gue..pantes nyari di seantero asia ama amerika gak ketemu-ketemu yang mirip..hahahaha pantes",Kris berkata sambil mengelus-elus bulu hitam ayam jantan yang udah digendongnya ala bridal style(?)

"Wah this is like the best surprise ever..mwahh..TaoTao,you're finally back with Papa..mulai sekarang Papa gak akan pernah ngebiarin kamu kena flu burung tuh..mwahh",Kris mulai mencium-cium ayam tersebut

"Ermm..ehem",sejenak Suho batuk-batuk karena merasa dianggurin sama si Kray couple ini (*Kray = Kris and Ayam)

"Makasih banyak ya...Thank you..danke...Xie-xie..gracias..obrigado..Arigatou..Gomawo."

"Sama-sama...umm Kris..."

"Kenapa?"

'Now or Never...Langsung straightforward aja...Kris ge suka yang gak neko-neko',selintas perkataan Lay kemarin malam terlintas di pikirannya

"Kris?"

"Nee?"

"Saranghae",Suho berkata sambil menunduk

"..."

"Maaf kalau tiba-tiba",Suho lanjut berkata masih dengan tertunduk

"..."

"Gak usah dijawab sekarang juga gak apa",Suho kemudian menatap kembali sosok pria tampan

"..."

"Umm please jangan diam mulu dong...",Suho akhirnya mendengus kesal juga melihat ke JPG-an Kris yang sedari tadi blank setelah mendengar ucapan Suho . 'Kok makin lama Prince Sasuke makin mirip tuh Kuda rabies yah? Oh iya kan kembar..Eh kenapa gue malah mikirin tuh Kuda? ,'Batin Suho

"Ah mian ...aku lagi berpikir kalau ternyata Saranghae bagus juga tuh buat nama ayamnya banget ngasih nama luh, .Saranghae bin TaoTao...atau TaoTao bin Saranghae yah yang lebih cocok? Ah gak tahu ah..kamu sukanya gimana baby?",Kris mulai ngomong sama ayam hitam tersebut.

"Gak peka banget sih..sini ayamnya",Suho tiba-tiba berteriak kesal

"Buat apa?"

"Potong terus bakar..lapar nih"

"Eh jangan dong...Kan baru bahagia ama ayam semenit...please jangan kayak mv nya FT Island yang Severely atau yang JYJ- In Heaven ..baru ketemu ama bahagia semenit langsung mati aja kekasihnya"

"Ya udah kalau gitu mau gak jadi pacar aku?"

"Okeh Fine"

"Beneran?"

"Ho'oh..ciyusan..enelan...sumpeh..Lagipula kamu manis juga kok. Sesuai tipeku..."

Prang...terdengar suara gelas pecah

"Eh Lay?"

...

"Welcome to Seoul,Brother"

"Oh jadi ini namanya Seoul?Not bad..not bad..Setidaknya cuacanya tidak sepanas di tempat asalku"

"Jadi gimana hyung? Udah Fix ama rencananya?"

"Tentu saja...si Zhang Bersodara itu harus rasain akibatnya"

Namja berambut pink itu kemudian tersenyum licik kepada namja berambut coklat di sampingnya

TBC...

Gimana?Gaje?Gak Lucu?Not what you expected? Kecepatan Alurnya?Semakin Aneh? Dan Complicated?

Mian...brother,sister, brother setengah sister atau sister setengah brother(?)...*bow bow*

And Big thanks again for the review*bow bow* dan yang ngefave dan yang udah ngefollow*bow bow* ..

Yang sering-sering yah*bow bow tebar kisseu*

Akhir kata, Let me know what you think about this story

Ditunggu komen,review,emas(?), dollar(?) dan hatinya

Salam Overdose Alias kelebihan dus (heh?)

See you next time x

ZF

**P.S Noted. **

We Are one,right?Sekali 12 tetap 12...Awalnya 12,akhirnya harus 12...6+6= 1, 12-1= 0

Aku sebenarnya berat ngeluarin chapter ini..berat sumpah setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi hari ini. Tapi tetep harus dikeluarin karena udah keburu janji.

Keep Pray for Dragon Duizhang..Serasa Banyak dosa udah nistain dia di beberapa FF yang aku tulis

Jujur aku baru stan EXO 5 bulanan, but they kinda grew on me now...Gak peduli dibully atau dikecengin lingkungan sekitar..Gue tetap stan EXO

Ini berita hengkangnya Kris sumpah bikin shock. Kayak ditampar di pipi terus ditikam di hati..perih banget.

And now i'm literally crying over a boy whose never knew me exist

Mungkin ini chapter terakhir dulu buat beberapa saat kedepan..I will put this into hiatus

Sorry Guys...

#WeBelieveInYouKris#


End file.
